1. Field
The present invention relates to a negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of manufacturing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source of small portable electronic devices. They use an organic electrolyte solution and thereby have twice or more the discharge voltage of a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly have high energy density.
For positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium-transition element composite oxides being capable of intercalating lithium such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and so on have been researched.
As for negative active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which can all intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions, have been used. However, recently there has been research into non-carbon-based negative active materials such as Si in accordance with need for stability and high-capacity.